Flowing Reiatsu
by Koji-Sama756
Summary: Sequel to Flaring Reiatsu, Ichigo and Renji's game changed both Uryu's and Byakuya's lives profoundly. Now they must learn to grow and change together, overcoming obstacles in order to discover their true feelings for one another. Fluff, Romance, Fun, Etc


**A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I've uploaded anything. I've been concerned with my own guilty pleasure fictions. I think this will be a multi-chapter story.**

**Pairing: Uryu/Byakuya *yes this means that Uryu is the dominant one and Byakuya is sumbissive**

**Rating: M for very flowery (no, pun intended) lemon**

**Disclaimer: Characters and universe belong to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

><p>A ripple beneath lithe feet, the sound of bells chiming, a waltz played on the pavement by the falling rain. Days had faded into months which had faded into years and the happy times had come to an end.<p>

It had been raining that day too, the day in which Uryu had surpassed his years and become the sound reason between the two of them. Uryu soaked up the sight before him just as the dry, summer ground greedily drank the refreshing rain.

* * *

><p>Byakuya Kuchiki clothed in a kimono, his nobility accoutrements forgotten for the day, looked quietly at the rogue drops of rain that threatened to soak his tabi. Uryu reached up and gently pushed a flyaway hair behind its owner's ear, relishing in how Byakuya's reiatsu reached out and flowed around him. It had only been a few months since he had broken the static box in which Byakuya normally held his reiatsu. Too many things had to come to pass in those months. With Aizen no longer a threat, the seireitei set about rebuilding, wounds had healed, hearts had grown closer, and reiatsu had changed. Captain Unohana's had a bitter edge, detectable only to those had known her longest. Yamamoto's had become tired, finally showing its age. Ukitake's and Kyouraku's were no longer subtle about their interaction, almost desperately clinging to each other even over the distance between their squads. Byakuya's had changed as well. No longer did he keep in a box around him, but it flowed gently, wrapping around his body until a certain Quincy was near and then it would venture forth to intermingle with the young man's own reiatsu.<p>

"Byakuya," Uryu whispered.

"Don't say it," Byakuya pleaded quietly. Uryu hesitated, cherishing this display of submission that only he saw from the normally reserved captain, because he knew that as soon as he said what had to be said, this perfect world would crash down around them.

"We have to end this." Byakuya's reiatsu retreated, forming the box once again. "I…I care for you deeply, Byakuya. I'm sorry." He reached up again, this time to brush against a pale cheek, but his hand was slapped away. Both tried to ignore the spark that travelled through their bodies at the contact.

"Don't touch me with your filthy human hands."

Uryu bowed briefly to Byakuya. "Captain Kuchiki." He turned to walk away, hesitating when he heard the creak of wood and the footstep that sounded behind him, indicating that Byakuya had attempted to follow. He pushed his glasses more securely on the bridge of his nose. "If you take one more step towards me, soul reaper, I will consider it an attack."

An agitated exhale of breath, a gentle breeze, and the slamming of a door told Uryu that Byakuya had flashstepped back into the manor. Uryu continued silently towards the senkaimon to await departure for the human world once again.

* * *

><p>Uryu walked silently in the rain, not bothering to open the umbrella in his hands. It was melancholy days like this that reminded him of Byakuya. The beeping of his soul pager broke through the quiet. He answered.<p>

"Ishida."

"Uryu," Jyuushiro Ukitake's voice sounded over the phone.

Uryu hesitated. It was a secure line that linked directly to the Urahara shop, so either the soul reaper captain was at the shop or the seireitei had hacked the line.

"Uryu, are you there?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. Captain Ukitake, correct?"

"That's right. I have a favor to ask. You're in the Tokyo area, correct?"

Uryu sighed internally, wondering why Ukitake had even bothered asking because if he had hacked the line, he knew perfectly well Uryu's location. "Yes."

"We have reason to believe that a sky rift might be opening over Tokyo soon. A representative of the Gotei is already on the way. Can we count on you to help?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, Uryu. I'll send you the coordinates of the soul…"

"No need. I can sense them." He hung up the phone and began running towards the reiatsu of the new arrival. It seemed familiar, but then again he had been in contact with nearly every important soul reaper in the seireitei at least once during that year. As he drew closer, the reiatsu gave more and more information; male, high-ranking, calm and reserved. Uryu slid to a stop after running up the three flights of stairs to the top of the building on which the soul reaper stood waiting. The wind picked up a bit, whipping long black hair and the ends of a pale scarf around in its tempest.

"Captain Kuchiki," Uryu said, panting from the run.

Byakuya turned around, his eyes temporarily widening and then narrowing. "Quincy. Are you to be my back-up?"

"So it would seem."

"Stay out of my way."

"I could say the same thing to you, soul reaper."

The two turned their backs to each other as the sky opened and hollow upon hollow poured from the rift. They danced an intricate dance around each other, Byakuya flash-stepping and Uryu using hirenkyaku, finding their movements to be fluid. Their reiatsu connected and fed off one another, spurring the other to quicker reflexes and more accurate blows until their reiatsu had formed a relationship akin to Ukitake's shikai ability. As the battle wore down, both stood back on the top of the roof, panting and sweating despite the chill of the rain. Both found it difficult to pull their reiatsu back to themselves, as though it had taken a mind of its own, wishing to remain entwined with the other regardless of the individual's wishes.

Between the last time he and Byakuya met, Uryu had hit one last growth spurt, leaving him almost as lanky as before the attempt to save Rukia and a couple of inches taller than Byakuya. He closed the distance between them and before Byakuya had a chance to react, kissed the soul reaper captain, pressing their lips together in a fierce kiss. He gripped Byakuya's shoulders, steadying himself as the captain's reiatsu rushed through his body in a rush to familiarize itself once again with the Quincy. After breaking the kiss, Uryu pulled Byakuya to him, despite any protest the older man might have, and found that thanks to the new height difference, Byakuya could fit comfortably under his chin.

"Byakuya," he whispered, relishing the way the soul reaper's name rolled off his tongue, and secretly savoring the shiver that travelled through the said reaper's body.

"Ish-"

Uryu placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "Don't, Byakuya."

"Aren't you the one who ended it?"

Uryu leaned down and breathed on the soul reaper's neck, "Byakuya." He lightly kissed near the sensitive spot on Byakuya's neck which he knew would make the stoic captain come unglued. Byakuya swayed near him before resolutely stepping backwards. Uryu stepped towards him, tearing at the scarf to get better access to Byakya's neck.

"Quincy, what are you-" He moaned and closed his eyes as he was pressed against the rooftop entrance and Uryu pinpointed the sweet spot on his neck. "Uryu."

"My apartment's close."

* * *

><p>This wasn't how he had intended their next meeting to be, but at the moment, he couldn't complain. He enjoyed the way their reiatsu sought each other's and tangled together as though they had never been apart. He mused at how his fingers seemed to remember every sensitive spot on Byakuya's body, the perfect places to grab so as to not bruise the delicately pale skin. The way Byakuya's silky, black hair splayed across the light blue pillow and the way a light blush crept to the captain's cheek as their bodies moved together, making a perfect harmony. Uryu's reiatsu could now easily interweave with Byakuya's, allowing both to feel free and relaxed as they once again enjoyed each other's company.<p>

"Uryu," Byakuya gasped, arching against the Quincy as he found release from reishi-burned fingertips.

"Byakuya," Uryu groaned and gripped Byakuya's hip, also finding his release.

Uryu loved the way Byakyua, despite exertion both fighting and in the bedroom, always smelled lightly of cherry blossoms. He buried his nose in the sleeping captain's hair, inhaling deeply.

"Byakuya," he whispered as he gently brushed his hand against the squad six captain's cheek.

Byakuya whimpered as long eyelashes fluttered against soft cheeks, pulling back the curtains on violet pools. A soft smile graced pale lips upon seeing the Quincy.

Suddenly Uryu wanted nothing more than to wake to this same sight every morning. "Stay with me." The words had escaped his mouth without thinking of the consequences.

The reply came just as hastily, "You had only to ask."


End file.
